


MCU Kink Bingo Prompt: BDSM- Service Top

by AnaliseGrey



Series: MCU Kink Bingo Round 2 (2018) [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, He has a lot of the same helper instincts, Light BDSM, MCU Kink Bingo, Other, Sam is a pro!Dom/Service Top, Service Top, Shibari, Steve is a good sub, first bdsm experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 11:53:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaliseGrey/pseuds/AnaliseGrey
Summary: “Hey there. You Steve?”Words don’t immediately come, and Steve coughs, clearing his throat before trying again. “Uh, yeah. Sam?”Sam’s smile gets warmer. “Yeah, that’s me. Why don’t you come on in?”He steps to the side so Steve can pass through, then closes the door behind the both of them.The inside of the house looks surprisingly ordinary. Steve isn’t sure what he expected, but sun-dappled beige carpet and shelves stuffed full of books with a squashy-looking couch in the living room isn’t it.“Wondering where the whips and chains are?”





	MCU Kink Bingo Prompt: BDSM- Service Top

**Author's Note:**

> My first square fill for round 2 of the MCU Kink Bingo on tumblr! This time I swear I'll get more than one square done, heh.

Steve rubs a hand through the short hair on the back of his head as he double checks the address on his phone. Showing up here is one of the hardest things he’s ever done, and that’s saying something considering he was in the army. Screwing up his courage, he walks up to the unassuming house, and before he can chicken out, rings the bell.

He’s about two seconds away from turning to leave when he hears the lock turn, and the door opens to reveal a man, slightly shorter than himself, with a brilliant smile.

“Hey there. You Steve?”

Words don’t immediately come, and Steve coughs, clearing his throat before trying again. “Uh, yeah. Sam?”

Sam’s smile gets warmer. “Yeah, that’s me. Why don’t you come on in?”

He steps to the side so Steve can pass through, then closes the door behind the both of them.

The inside of the house looks surprisingly ordinary. Steve isn’t sure what he expected, but sun-dappled beige carpet and shelves stuffed full of books with a squashy-looking couch in the living room isn’t it.

“Wondering where the whips and chains are?”

Steve flushes, but he can hear the smile in Sam’s voice before he turns to look at him; he shrugs. 

“Kind of, yeah.”

“All that sort of stuff is in my workspace downstairs. Easier to keep things separate that way.” Sam turns and heads down a hallway, and Steve follows. They end up in a tidy kitchen, the walls a sunshiny yellow, and Sam waves Steve towards a small kitchenette table against one wall.

“Can I get you something to drink? Water, tea, coffee?”

“Water’s fine, thanks.”

Sam grabs two bottles of water from his fridge and takes the other seat at the table, handing Steve his bottle. Once he’s settled, he grabs a folder that’s laying on the table, sliding it over in front of him along with a pen, and pulls out a blank sheet of paper from inside.

“You filled out the form on my site, and that helps me a lot for basics, but I like to talk to my clients before we get into anything or agree to anything, just to be sure we’re on the same page, and to get some background.” Sam gives Steve a look, and smiles again; it lights up his whole face. “I know you’re a bit nervous, but I promise I don’t bite; at least not this early into things.” Steve laughs, and it helps break some of the tension. “Yeah, I’m funny, it’s ok to laugh. How about you tell me why you’re here today? What made you decide to find a pro?”

All of the reasons Steve had used to get himself here disappear in a sudden poof, his mind going blank. “I’ve been- I haven’t been happy in a long time, like something was missing, and Natasha suggested you, and, well, your site looked nice.”

Steve internally winces; god, he sounds like a junior high kid trying to talk to their crush. Sam just nods, making a note on a piece of paper from the folder. “She said I might be hearing from you. She usually has a pretty good feel for things and matching up potential partners. I saw on your form that there are a lot of things you seem interested in, but that you didn’t really have a lot of concrete preferences. If you don’t mind me asking, is this your first foray into BDSM?”

Steve can feel his face heating up again, but tries to ignore it and plows ahead; if he can’t even  _ talk  _ about it, what business does he have engaging in it?

“Sort of? I had a boyfriend a few years ago, and I tried to talk to him about it, but he wasn’t really comfortable with it, so I let it drop.”

Sam makes another note on the paper, and then puts the pen down, giving Steve his full attention.

“I figure I’ll tell you a bit about myself, since I like things to be a two-way street, especially when it come to communication. I’m a pro dom, and I can provide a wide range of services. I don’t do sex, but if you happen to get off during a session, that’s ok; some people just react that way, and that’s fine. I’ve been in the life for about 15 years, and been in the business for the last 5. If you’ve been talking to Natasha, she’s a good reference. I’m pretty open about things, if there’s ever anything you want to ask, you go right ahead. Honesty is important when you’re doing this sort of thing. I’ve got experience in a lot of techniques and common areas of interest, but I love learning something new, so if there’s something you wanna try that I don’t know about yet, you just let me know and I can look into it. I do reserve the right to veto anything I think is too dangerous, though.”

Steve nods, and feels- he doesn’t know  _ how  _ he feels; like he’s on the edge of something big, so big he can’t even see the shape of it. It’s intimidating, but he hasn’t gotten to where he is in life by being easily intimidated.

“Ok. How do we...where do we start?”

Sam hums thoughtfully. “I suppose that depends on you. We’ll probably start kind of slow, getting to know each other better, feeling things out. Do you want to do a small scene today, just to get a feel for how I work, or do you want to talk some more?”

“Scene.” Steve blurts out, and oh god, why does he have to flush so easily?

Sam grins, his look getting more predatory than Steve would have thought. “Oh, you’re gonna be fun, I can already tell. Do you want to suggest something for the scene, or do you want me to just do what I do?”

Steve swallows past the small lump of anxiousness he can feel trying to burble up out of him. “Um, you. Please. Just- whatever you want.”

Sam’s eyebrows go up, his smile widening. “That’s a dangerous thing to say, but I can work with that. You remember my signaling system from the site?”

“Yeah, the stoplight thing?”

“Yup.” Sam gets up and stretches, and motions for Steve to get up and follow him as he heads to a door off the kitchen. “Green means all good, keep going, yellow means slow down, check in, make sure things are ok or regroup and go a different direction. Red is a hard stop, we triage, and recover, and debrief after to see what happened.”

Sam opens the door, and waves Steve down a set of carpeted steps, following behind. The space is a little closer to what Steve had originally expected, dark wooden paneling with hardwood floors. The ceiling has been finished with heavy wood beams and there are several pieces of hardware embedded at intervals, and Steve shivers thinking about suspension rigs he’s seen online. There are plush area rugs scattered on the floor in dark jewel tone colors- emerald, burgundy, royal blue- with coordinating cushions and pillows in haphazard piles next to stacks of folded soft-looking blankets. Large cabinets and chests made of matching dark wood, probably custom-built, and Steve can only imagine what’s stored in them.

And then there’s the furniture.

Steve’s mouth goes dry and he can feel his pulse pick up. There’s a squirm of anxious anticipation in his gut and he can’t help but imagine himself on some of the pieces, cuffed to the St. Andrew’s cross, strapped down over the spanking bench-

Steve jumps as a hand lands on his shoulder, and when he turns, Sam looks smug.

“Few things in here that interest you, huh?”

“Yeah.” It comes out breathy, quiet; nothing’s even  _ happened  _ yet, but Steve is sinking into the quiet space in his mind he finds sometimes.

“Alright, Steve, let’s get started. Why don’t you take your shoes and socks off, and your shirt, if you’re comfortable. You can leave them here on the table, tuck your shoes underneath.”

Steve unties his shoes, peels his socks off and tucks them inside. After a brief hesitation, he pulls his shirt off and folds it, setting it on top of the table Sam had indicated. He turns back toward the center of the room where Sam is waiting, hands on his hips just watching. Steve can feel a flush start at his face and work down his chest as Sam just looks him over, but before Steve can start to fidget, Sam moves forward, coming around behind Steve and with a warm hand on the small of Steve’s back and propels him forward. 

“You’re doing great, nothing to be embarrassed about. This is gonna be easy, all you gotta do is what I tell you, and I wouldn’t set you up to fail.” Sam pauses, grins. “At least not yet. If I do anything you don’t like, or we’re going to fast, you let me know, just say yellow to slow and red to stop. Got it?”

Steve nods, then worries that Sam wants actual words. “Yes, si-” Steve comes to a stop, suddenly not sure what to do- does he call Sam by his name? Should he call him sir? They hadn’t discussed it, and while Steve isn’t averse to calling him sir, he doesn’t want to assume anything either; he knows some people take that title very seriously.

“Lord, look at you, working yourself up into a lather without any help from me. What’s got you looking so concerned?”

“What should I call you?”

“You can call me Sam if you like, or sir. Pretty much any iteration works as long as it’s respectful. We can always discuss specific titles later if you like. I’m pretty flexible, though, so whichever comes out, I’m good with. In the meantime,” Sam leads Steve to a large cushion in an otherwise clear piece of floor. “Kneel right there for me.”

Steve drops to his knees on the cushion, and  _ oh _ ; he has a startled moment of giddiness as he realizes he’s doing it, he’s kneeling for someone, and it already feels right, feels amazing.

Sam touches his fingertips to the underside of Steve’s jaw, and Steve looks up at him. Sam’s smile is softer now, pleased. “Very nice. Still nervous?”

Steve nods.

Sam runs his fingers through Steve’s hair and tightens his hand so he’s got a firm grip. It doesn’t hurt, but it could; Steve thinks he’d be happy either way, really. Sam gives Steve’s head a gentle shake. “If I ask you a direct question, and you’re not gagged, assume I want you to answer it verbally. Still nervous?”

Steve swallows. “A little?”

Sam hmms, and lets go of Steve’s hair, ruffling his fingers through it. “Like I said, we’re gonna start slow. I want to help you get outta your head a bit; you’re thinking very loud thoughts. How do you feel about shibari?”

Sam is already moving towards a cabinet as Steve answers. “The pictures are pretty. I think I’d like to try it?”

“Sounds good.” Sam’s opens one of the cabinets, and digs around a moment before coming out with a few bundles of rope. It’s silky looking, and is a deep blue. He walks back over to Steve and drops all but one of the bundles on the ground next to Steve’s knees. Steve watches Sam start to unwind the bundle in his hands, and tries to imprint the image into his memory to draw later; Sam has great hands, strong, sure, and Steve feels himself start to settle. Sam’s got this; all Steve has to do is kneel here and be good. A small shiver works through him at that thought.

Sam finishes unwinding the rope, then moves behind Steve. “Arms behind your back.”

Steve moves his arms back, and lets his eyes slide closed as he feels the rope start to wrap around his wrists. He’s more flexible than he looks, and as the rope draws tighter, he’s able to move with it, his wrists coming together near the small of his back with his palms facing out. He feels Sam cinch the knot, then the negligible weight of the ends dropping to land behind him.

As Sam continues to work, using another bundle of rope to wind around Steve’s shoulders and chest, then down his back and around his upper arms, Steve just breathes. Natasha had tried to get him to meditate once, but he’d thought it was kind of stupid; if it’s supposed to feel like this, though, then he could understand the appeal.

He loses the plot for awhile as Sam kept working, and he doesn’t immediately notice when Sam stops. He blinks, trying to pull himself out of the soft haze he’s in, but a light hand on his shoulder draws his attention.

“Hey there. Can you give me a color, Steve?”

It takes a second for him to process, but then he relaxes even further into the ropes holding his arms and chest. “Green. So  _ very  _ green, Sam.”

Sam hums in agreement, moving closer so he can pet through Steve’s hair.“Yeah, you’re way down right now, aren’t you?”

“Mmhmm.” Steve’s eyes slide closed again and he leans into Sam’s hand, resting his head against Sam’s hip.

Steve doesn’t know how much time passes when Sam shifts, cupping his hand along Steve’s jaw again. “Hey there, sunshine. I know you’re very cozy where you are, but it’s about time for you to start coming back up, ok? I’m just gonna unwrap you like the gift you are. You just relax.”

Steve has no problem following that order, continuing to float, but as Sam started to unwind the ropes in the reverse order he’d applied them, he can feel himself starting to surface. By the time Sam removes all but the wrist ropes, Steve is more or less back to normal. Sam undoes the knot holding the bindings together, and unwraps the last of the rope. He drops it in a pile to the side, and rubs his thumbs over Steve’s wrists and up his arms to his shoulders.

“I want you to slowly move your arms around to your front, sunshine. Your arms might be stiff, so take it slow.”

Steve rolls his shoulders and moves his arms around to rest his hands on his lap. He  _ is  _ stiff, though not badly so, and while he might feel it some later, right now he feels so good he doesn’t really care. There are imprints on his skin from the rope, and he marvels at them, running his fingertips over the marks.

“How’re you feeling, Steve?”

Steve glances up to where Sam is now crouched in front of him, and he can’t help the grin that spreads across his face. “Green.  _ So  _ green.”

Sam’s grin grows to match Steve’s. “Glad to hear it, I do aim to please. You sit tight, feel free to sit on the cushion, stretch your legs out. I’m gonna grab you a drink and a blanket, and then we’ll talk.”

Steve watches Sam go to a mini fridge tucked in a recessed cubby near the cabinets, and basks in how good he feels, light and effervescent. Natasha had been right, as usual. This was going to work out great.

**Author's Note:**

> The shibari tie that Sam uses on Steve is [*this one*](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/20/f9/8a/20f98ae3ce4ff8b97e67cbc4ae4a4b3f.jpg) (obviously, this would be not quite safe for work, though I suppose that depends on where you work :) )


End file.
